Qui veut gagner des millions ? Version DGrayMan
by xCarochanx
Summary: Vous voyez l'émission "Qui veut gagnez des millions ?" présentés par Jean-Pierre Foucault ? Bah voilà ce que ça donne que les persos de D.Gray-Man s'incruste ! Délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux et connerie assuré ! Chapitre 5 en ligne !
1. Prologue Avantdébilitisme

**Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si les personnages de -Man, participeraient à «Qui veut gagner des millions ?» Bah...CA DONNE CA ! 8DDDD**

**Je me suis marré rien qu'en écrivant cette fic, alors j'espère que vous allez mourir aussi de rire parce que c'est mon cas. **

**Aucun personnages ne m'appartiens. Ils sont tous à Hoshino-sensei. Sauf Tsukio, Hikari, Matsuba, Kyo et Hikage que j'ai emprunté avec l'accord d'une amie. Ils sont marrants, alors même avec des OC, vous allez bien vous marrez ~ Ah oui ! Le présentateur Jean-Pierre Fauxcul m'appartiens. D'ailleurs, j'en veux pas. Je le vends à 2 écus seulement ! 8DD **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PALAPAPALAAAAAAA !

**Générique que tout le monde connais**

Jean-Pierre Fauxcul : Bonjour et bienvenue sur notre plateau ! Nous sommes sur... « Qui veut gagner des millions ! »

Cross : **sort de la rangée des candidats et pointe Judgement sur la tête de JP** Où est le magot ? Tu sais que la vie c'est pas très long alors si tu veux pas qu'elle raccourcisse ! **regard très très très menaç**ant*

Allen : Maître...**dans le rang des candidats** Ça n'a pas commencé...

Cross : TAIS-TOI BAKA DESHI ! **retourne à côté de Allen, agitant son marteau**

Allen : **se tais, après s'être -failli- recevoir le traditionnel marteau sur la tête**

JP : **reprends** EH BIEN NOUS VOICI SUR LE PLATEAU DE QUI VEUT GAGNER DES MILLIONS ! Nous avons...Cher public...Des candidats...Les plus intelligents qui soient...Ils connaissent tous sur la culture générale...Des vrais savants...Connaissant à la pointe le 9e art...Voici parmi, un très spécialisé en gastronomie, une petite bouille toute blanche, toute mignonne et...

Allen : EEEHH !

JP : J'AI NOMME ALLEN WALKER !

Allen : Je suis pas une bouille blanche toute mignonne...Je suis plus un gamin...Et puis, pourquoi je suis ici ? **Boude**

JP : Nous avons par la suite, un candidat, à nous faire frissonner les échines, le ténébreux...Le glacial...L'efféminé...Y-

Yû : OIE LE PRESENTATEUR ! RETRAITE-MOI D'EFFEMINE TU FINIS EN BROCHETTE SUR MUGEN ! **aura big de démon**

JP : **se râcle la gorge** Glups...J'ai nommé...YUU KANDA !

Yû : Et puis pourquoi je suis ici ? **ton super agressif**

Allen : Ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire...Mais pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi Bakanda...

Yû : Ta gueule Moyashi ! **regard meurtrier**

JP : Et nous avons par ici la ravissante...La charmante...L-

Komui : PLUS DE COMPLIMENTS POUR MA PETITE SOEUR CHERIE ! LES GARS ONT EN EU PLUS ALORS ABOULE !

Lenalee : Nii-san !

JP : Euh...**menacé par les Komurins **Euh...Oui...**tout tremblant **La resplendissante...LENALEE LEE !

Komui : Je préfère ! **trop fier de lui**

Lenalee : Mais Nii-san c'était pas la peine...

JP : Ensuite nous avons un très intelligent par ici, le grand...Notre lapin nationale...LAVI !

Lavi : Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi !

Yû : Non. Pas de moi Baka Usagi.

Lavi : Tu n'es pas gentil Yû...**boude**

Yû : **aura assez meurtrière** NE M'APELLES PAS PAR MON PRENOM !

JP : Et par la suite nous avons le très...Stricte...Et...Respecté ? LINK HOWARD !

Link : Je participes tout simplement parce que Walker est sur le plateau...**soupire contraint de participer**

JP : Ensuite cher public...Nous avons l'énergumène...Le fou...La Sister-Complex...KOMUI LEE !

Komui : SI JE SUIS LA C'EST POUR MIEUX ASSURER SUR CE PLATEAU LA SECURITE DE MA LENALEE ! Avec ces démons...**grosse flèche pointé sur Kanda «D.A.N.G.E.R.»**

JP : Glups...Oui d'accord...Ensuite la suivante...Sera...HI

Hikari : **gros soupire** J'ai pas le droit à des compliments ? **sourire assez maniaque aux bords su sadisme**

JP : Heeuuu...*se râcle la gorge* ...HIKARI NOBORU !

Hikari : AH BAH C'EST MIEUX ! **satisfaite**

Hikage : Hikari tu es vraiment...**en extase devant sa compatible**

Hikari : Je participes juste pour prouver à CERTAINS que je ne suis pas idiote et je suis largement plus intelligente que eux ! **grosse flèche pointé sur Kanda, Kyo, Matsuba et Hikage marqué «I.D.I.O.T.S.»**

JP : Oohh...**goutte de sueur** Et bien...Notre candidat suivant n'est que d'autre que...

Matsuba : **dort sur le plateau** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

JP : **s'en passe de faire des compliments** Matsu-

Matsuba : **se réveille d'un coup sortant ses griffes** JE T'AI ENTENDU CONNARD ! **aura meurtrière**

JP : ! LE MATSUBA GOSUTO ! **pris de panique**

Matsuba : Je préfère...Surveille tes paroles la prochaine fois ! **croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils**

JP : Nous avons par la suite l'excitée...La folle...

Tsukio : JE SUIS PAS FOLLE NON MAIS COMPLIMENTS A DEUX BALLES OUI !

JP : La ravissante du ténébreux...TSUKIO KANDA !

Tsukio : HAN OUAIS ! On verra qui est idiot dans ce jeu ! **s'enflamme**

JP : **prends un éventail pour se faire du vent tellement qu'il a chaud sous les flammes de Tsukio** Et ensuite...Une innocence de type perverse qui a la Compatible-Complex et...

Hikage : C'EST PAS VRAI ! Je participes pour épauler Hikari ! **chouine**

Hikari : Je peux très bien me passer de ton aide ~

Hikage : Hikari...Tu es cruelle...**se mouche dans l'écharpe de Lavi**

Lavi : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH !

JP : Ensuite nous avons un humain...Tout de plus banal...Un type pervers et possessif aussi qui...

Kyo : JE SUIS JUSTE LA POUR HIKARI AUSSI ! MAIS C'EST POUR PROUVER A HIKARI QUE JE SUIS EFFICACE DANS CETTE MATIERE ! **sourire maniaque**

Hikari : Je pense que tu veux te montrer efficace pour autre chose en simplement mesurer ton intelligence à...Ça ?

JP : Allons allons ! Patientez un peu le public ! Il nous reste 3 candidats à présenter ! Nous voici avec...LE CLOCHARD DE TYKI MIKK !

Tyki : La ferme crétin...**fume sa clope sur le plateau, en mode SDF, et avec ses lunettes pas à la mode**

JP : Je ne suis pas un crétin...

Tyki : Si.

JP : **cherche pas plus longtemps** Brefouillons...Notre suicidaire et...Courageuse ? PRENDS PLACE ! MIRANDA LOTTO !

Miranda : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! **avec un couteau**

Yû : Tu peux l'être c'est sûr ~

Lenalee : Ce n'est pas gentil Kanda ! Soit un peu plus raisonnable avec Miranda-san !

Yû : Au moins elle assume ce qu'elle est ~

Miranda : GOMENASAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII !

JP : LACHEZ CE COUTEAU MADEMOISELLE ! **on parvient à arracher le couteau à Miranda** Et notre dernier candidat...Le fabuleux...Le merveilleux...Le puissant...VOICI CROSS MARIAN !

Tous : IL A PLUS DE COMPLIMENTS FABULEUX LUI !

Cross : T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te payer deux milles livres pour ça ? Tsss ~ Non mais...

Lavi : EN PLUS IL A PAYE JEAN-PIERRE FAUXCUL !

Allen : Mais non, il l'a exploité...

JP : **déprime puis se ressaisie** ET VOICI NOTRE PUBLIC !

Reever, Johnny, la section scientifique, Bak, les autres exorcistes et les Noés : Ouaaaaaiiiss...**ont été recrutés de force pour être le public**

JP : BIEN ! Avant de commencer, pour vous qualifier, il vous faut classer ces 4 personnes dans l'ordre de la plus bête à la plus idiote à la plus intelligente !

**A-Lavi**

**B-Allen**

**C-Yû**

**D-Lenalee**

JP : LE TEMPS EST FINI ! **alors que certains étaient entrain de dormir** L'ordre était DABC !

Yû : PARCE QUE JE SUIS PLUS BETE QUE LE MOYASHI ET LE BAKA USAGI ? **aura meurtière**

Lavi : Mais c'est pas de notre faute si tu passes ton temps à tuer les gens que de se culturer...**se fait tout petit**

Yû : **enfonce Mugen dans Lavi** MEURS CRETIN !

Allen : ARGH LAVI ! **pris de panique**

Tsukio : Ça sert à rien...Il est déjà mort...

Lavi : …...**cadavre étalé sur le sol**

Matsuba : On va se faire un ragout de lapin ~ **aura sadique**

Yû : Si tu veux aussi le rejoindre l'enflure...*aura très noire*

Tsukio : **se râcle la gorge** Glups...Non merci...**recule**

JP : La personne ayant répondu le plus vite possible et ayant les bonnes réponses est...ALLEN WALKER !

Allen : AHAHAHA ! A moi le pognon ~ **rentre en mode Dark Allen et vient sur le plateau**

Link : Walker ! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour aller si vite ?

Allen : Bah je jouais avec des touches...**blasé**

Tous :...

Cross : T'as intérêt à empocher le pognon Idiot d'apprenti sinon...**aura sadique secouant son marteau**

Allen : Je préfère perdre alors...**se met en face de JP**

JP : Bien Allen Walker, qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous empochez 1 millions de livres ?

Allen : Des dangos...PLEIIIINNNS DE DANGOS ! **bave**

JP : ET BIEN C'EST PARTI ! Préparez-vous à la première question !

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Caro' ET VOILA ! Ce n'était qu'un prologue firgurez-vous ~ Mais ça promet !

Allen : Pour promettre ça promet...Pourquoi je suis le premier à passer ?

Caro ' : T'as répondu aux questions Baka ! Et comment t'as su que Kanda était plus bête que toi ? Et Lenalee plus intelligente ?

Allen : J'ai mis Lenalee en première parce que avec Komui sur le plateau...Lavi parce que c'est mon ami et Bakanda parce que c'est Bakanda ! Mouehehehehe ~

Caro' Enfin voilà ! J'espère que ce prologue avantdébilitisme vous as fait accroché déjà à l'histoire et que vous vouliez savoir la suite, ça promet ! Si ça vous plait...REVIEWS PLEASE ! V**ous supplie avec des yeux tout mignons et tout craquant comme le chat botté dans Shrek**


	2. Allen ouvre le bal !

**Jean-Pierre Fauxcul toujours à 2 écus ! 8DD **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATA TATATAAAAAAAAAA TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PALAPAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Générique qu'on commence à apprendre par cœur**

Jean-Pierre Fauxcul : Bonjour et bienvenue sur notre plateau « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » !

Public : **à moitié endormi** Ouaaaaiiisss...

JP : Le premier participant vient de se qualifier et il s'agit de...ALLEN WALKER !

Allen : Pas de compliments ? **fait une mine toute triste**

JP : Votre maître...M'a promis que si je ne faisais pas de compliments à votre égard il me paierait..

Allen : Il va vous escroquer...Vous vous êtes déjà fait avoir...**croise les bras sur son siège**

JP : …...

Allen : Vous avez plus rien à dire ~ Mouehehehehe ~ **rentre en mode Dark Allen surtout quand il s'agit de Cross**

JP : Bien...Vous avez le droit à 3 jokers. Le 50/50, l'appel à un ami et l'avis du public. Voici la première question !

**1. Quel est le but de Lavi ?**

**A- Se marier avec Lenalee**

**B- Suivre son devoir de Bookman**

**C- Devenir le plus Lapin crétin du monde**

**D- Tentez de battre le record de se faire massacrer par Kanda et Panda**

Allen : Le but de Lavi ? **se gratte la tête**

Lavi : C'EST QUI QUI A FAIT CES QUESTIONS ? **pas content**

Komui : **aura meurtrière, sort un bloc-note et écrit dessus**

Link : Que faite-vous Superviseur ?

Komui : Je fais une liste. Mouehehehehe ~ **écris dedans**

Tsukio : On se demande quel nom il met dedans.

Komui : C'est une liste à tuer les gens. LAVI ! SI TON VRAI OBJECTIF EST DE MARIER AVEC MA LENALEE, TA VIE VIENT DE RACCOURCIR !

Lavi : QUOI ? MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! **recule se cachant derrière Kanda**

Yû : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUT ICI BAKA USAGI ?

Lavi : Mais je me cache...

Yû : MEURS CRETIN ! **enfonce la tête de Lavi dans son ordinateur**

Lavi : **on voit son âme blanc sortir de sa bouche**

Miranda : HIIIIIII ! LAVI-SAN ! GOMENASAI C'EST MA FAUTE ! **prends un couteau**

Kyo : **désarme doucement Miranda et éloigne le couteau, et oui, Kyo est un coureur de jupons **Calme-toi Miranda-san...**calme Miranda**

Miranda : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE !

Allen : EH MAIS JE JOUE !

Komui : Allen ! Dis la vérité ! **prends sa perceuse au cas où c'est la réponse A la bonne **

JP : Alors ? Avez-vous trouvez la réponse ?

Allen : Je ne sais pas...Je pense que je vais utiliser un joker. Je vais faire l'appel à un ami.

JP : Eh bien qui voulez-vous appeler ?

Allen : Hum...LAVI !

Lavi : **complètement pété**

Tsukio : Ca sert à rien il est mort, buter par Yû.

Yû : NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM ENFLURE ! **enfonce aussi la tête de Tsukio dans l'ordinateur**

Tsukio : **son âme rejoint celle de Lavi au paradis**

JP : Il vous reste tout de même 20 secondes !

Allen : MAIS Y A PERSONNE !

JP : 18 secondes...

Allen : RAAAH VOUS M'ENERVEZ ! JE VAIS APPELER BOOKMAN ! EH LE VIEUX ! **gueule dans le public**

Bookman : Quoi ? ARRETE DE M'APELLER COMME CA !

Allen : Quel est l'objectif de Lavi ?

Bookman : Quelle question...**soupire **Suivre son devoir de Bookman !

Yû : J'aurai dit la réponse C.

Allen : C'est la B !

JP : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Allen : B !

JP : Eh bien...C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Komui : MA LENALEEEEE ! **se jette sur Lenalee** Grâce à ton grand frère, tu es en sécurité !

Lenalee : Nii-san...

Allen : OUUAAIIISS ! A MOI LE MAGOT !

JP : Mais attendez il y a d'autres questions ! Ce n'était que la première.

Allen : MAIS C'EST TROP LONG !

Cross : Si tu abandonnes Baka Deshi, je te promet que tu vivras le pire moment de ton existence ~ **secoue son marteau**

Allen : Gloups...Lasuivantes' ! **supplie JP**

JP : Très bien, question suivante.

** est Yû ?**

**A- Un tueur fou**

**B- Un efféminé**

**C- Un chasseur de lapin**

**D- Le petit ami de Lenalee**

Yû : Je vais buter celui qui a fait ces questions...**aura très très très noire, sortant Mugen**

Hikari : Arrête l'iceberg ce ne sont que des questions. **Soupire**

Yû : ILS ONT OSE METTRE MON PRENOM ! **rage meurtrière**

Komui : KANDA ! QUOI ? POURQUOI ? COMMENT OSES-TU ETRE LE PETIT AMI DE MA LENALEE ! **se lève et s'enflamme**

Lenalee : Nii-san ! Ce ne sont que des questions !

Komui : MAIS IL A SUREMENT VOLE TON INNOCENCE J'EN SUIS SURE ! (1)

Yû : QUOI ? **se lève en face de Komui** VENEZ ICI QUE JE VOUS REFASSE LE PORTRAIT !

JP : Du calme...*recule en regardant Komui et Yû* Ce ne sont ques des propositions...

Komui & Yû : FERME-LA TOI ET TES QUESTIONS NULLARDES !

Matsuba & Kyo : C'EST LA REPONSE B ! C'EST UN EFFEMINE !

Tyki : Mais moi je dirais aussi la réponse B.

Matsuba & Kyo TOI AUSSI T'ES UN EFFEMINE !

Tyki : Mais nan...Je les trouve cool mes cheveux. Ils sont bien ~ **termine sa clope**

Allen : Heu...Les 3 premières réponses sont toutes un peu vraie...**regarde Lavi et Tsukio complètement pétés sur leur ordinateurs **Heu...Je dirais plutôt la réponse A !

JP : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Allen : BIEN SUR QUE A EST MON DERNIER MOT !

JP : C'est une lettre...

Allen : Alors réponse !

JP : **soupire** Bon réponse A et c'est une...BONNE REPONSE !

Allen : OUAAAIIISSS !

Yû : Bande de cons ! MOYASHI JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER !

Allen : AU SECOURS UN TUEUR FOU VEUT ME TUER ! **lève les bras**

JP : Calmez-vous voyons...

Yû : NON JE ME CALME PAS ! **aura plus que meurtrière**

Link : **retiens Kanda** RETENEZ VOUS KANDA YUU !

JP : Bien bien...**commence à trembler **Question suivante...

** est le premier meilleur ami de Hikari ?**

**A- Lavi**

**B- Kyo**

**C- Une barre chocolatée**

**D- Tsukio**

Allen : Question difficile...**se gratte la tête**

Kyo : C'EST MOI SON PREMIER MEILLEUR AMI ! **saute de son siège**

Tyki : Fait moins de bruit s'il te plaît...

Kyo : Ferme-la l'efféminé SDF !

Tsukio & Lavi : **tout pétés sur leurs ordinateurs**

Allen : Question pas vraiment difficile **bave**

Hikari : Ce serait grave si tu te trompes Allen !

Allen : **ventre qui gargouille** C'EST UNE BARRE CHOCOLATEE ! **étoile dans les yeux**

JP : Donc la réponse est donc pour vous la C ?

Allen : BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! **étoile dans les yeux et ventre qui gargouille**

JP : Eh bien...C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Allen : OUAAAIIISS ! Ça me demande faim en tout cas !

Kyo : HIKARI ! TU PREFERES UNE BARRE CHOCOLATEE QU'A MOI ?

Hikage : ET MOI ALORS HIKARI ? **chouine **(2)

Hikari : Rêvez pas trop les gars...

Allen : LA SUITE !

Cross : LE MAGOT BAKA DESHI !

Allen : Quoique non...

JP : Bon...Ordinateur ! Question suivante !

** est Matsuba ?**

**A- C'est aussi un tueur fou de lapin**

**B- Un gars dont la vie ne se résume qu'à bouffer des sushis et dormir**

**C- Un lion**

**D- L'amant de Lenalee **

Matsuba C'EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS NULS ? **aura meurtrière** JE VAIS AUSSI TUER CELUI QUI FAIT LES QUESTIONS !

Komui : **marque un nouveau nom dans sa liste** Matsuba...Tu es le prochain ~ Mouehehehehe ~

Miranda : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE !

Hikari : Mais Miranda t'as rien fait...**goutte de sueur derrière la tête**

Yû : Elle est est juste sincère c'est tout.

Hikari : Oh toi l'iceberg tais-toi !

Yû : Si tu crois que je vais me plier à tes ordres espèce d'idiote !

Hikage : OH L'EFFEMINE ! ON TRAITE PAS COMME CA MA HIKARI ! **se met devant Yû**

Yû : Ôtes-toi de ma vue SuperGlue ! **aura meurtrière **(3)

Allen : MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI JOUER !

Link : DEPECHEZ-VOUS WALKER ! Ça devient impossible à gérer !

Allen : Je vais utiliser le 50/50 ! Toutes les réponses sont un peu vraies...

JP : D'accord...Ordinateur ! Enlevez deux mauvaises réponses !

Allen : …...Il reste la D et la B...

Komui : GAAAAAH MATSUBA ! POURQUOI ? TU ES BIEN UN AMANT DE MA LENALEE J'EN SUIS SURE ! **s'enflamme sortant une perceuse**

Matsuba : Vous m'énervez avec vos perceuses ! Je vais vous torturer pour avoir la paix !

Lenalee : Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu !

Komui : JEU OU PAS C'EST LA MEME CHOSE ! JE NE FAIS CA QUE POUR TON BIEN ME LENALEEEEE !

Lenalee : NII-SAN ! **coup traditionnel des Blood Boots de Lenalee sur la tête de Komui**

Komui : **rejoint Tsukio et Lavi au paradis**

JP : **commece sérieusement à flipper sur le plateau et se demande qu'il risque sa vie avec ces participants** Euuuhh...Alors vous avez une solution ?...

Allen : Entre un gars qui ne pense qu'à bouffer des sushis et dormir et l'amant de Lenalee...**réfléchit **Bah pour pas faire un massacre de plus je vais dire la B ! ET C'EST MON DERNIER MOT !

JP : OOOOH ! **sursaute** Très bien très bien...Eh bien...C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Allen : JE SUIS TROP FORT ! MES DANGOS A MOI !

Matsuba : Parce que je suis un gars dont la vie ne se résume qu'à dormir et a bouffer des sushis ? **big veine sur le front**

Hikari : C'est totalement vrai ce que dit cette émission ~

Matsuba TA GUEULE SALE CHATON !

Hikari : RETOURNE A LA LITIERE CHAT DE GOUTTIERE !

JP : Excusez-moi...

Hikari & Matsuba : **enflammé et se tourne vers JP** FERME LA TU NOUS GENES !

Allen : MAIS JE JOUUUUE ! **tape du pied comme un gamin vexé**

Hikari : **s'arrête et regarde Allen** Oh moins lui il est plus intéressant que toi sale chat de gouttière ~

Matsuba : Je vais finir par te faire la peau Sale chaton ! **croise les bras et ignore Hikari**

JP : Alors...Question suivante...

** s'appelle la danse en duos traditionnellement venu d'Argentine ?**

**A- Le Tango**

**B- Le Hango**

**C- Le Bango**

**D- Le Dango**

Allen : OH OUI ! **étoile dans les yeux** JE SAIS JE SAIS ! JE CONNAIS LA REPONSE !

Tous : …...**craignent le pire**

Allen : C'EST LE DANGO !

Lenalee : Comme d'habitude...Venant de Allen...**ouvre les yeux**

Cross : Crétin...Baka Deshi...**commence à avoir une aura noire**

JP : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Allen : OH OUI ! DES DANGOS ! PLEINS DE DANGOS QUI DANSENT !

JP : Eh bien...C'EST UNE MAUVAISE REPONSE !

Allen : **arrête de faire son trip** Quoi... ?

JP : Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse...

Allen : MAIS NON ! C'EST BIEN LE DANGO !

Link : WALKER ! C'était le Tango ! Confondez pas ça avec des brochettes de Matarashis Dango !

Yû : Crétin Moyashi...

Cross : BAKA DESHI ! **lève son marteau**

Allen : !

_BRAKABROUM ! Et la moitié du plateau fut détruit par un grand rouquin enragé après la défaite de notre blandinet..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Caro' : ET voilà ! Je dois vous dire que notre premier participant viens de se faire littéralement envoyé à l'hôpital parce qu'il a pas remporté le Magot !

Yû : C'est toi qui fait les questions hein ? **aura meurtrière**

Caro' : …...**part et reviens avec une armure** Héhé...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Y- Heu...Kanda... ? C'est toi la prochain participant... ?

Yû : J'en étais sûre...C'EST TOI QUI FAIS CES QUESTIONS A LA NOIX ! MUGEN QUICK DRAW !

Caro' : !

_Caro' ne peut pas demander des reviews car elle s'est faite littéralement découpé en morceaux par un kendoka enragé, alors c'est moi la Voix Off, qui vous demande d'en mettre. Please !_


	3. Kanda à la charge !

**Level Up : Jean-Pierre Fauxcul à 12 écus ! 8DDD**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TATATAAAAAAAA TARATAAAAAAAAAAAA PALAPAPAAAAAAAA

**Générique, n°39 dans le top 50, yeah !**

Jean-Pierre Fauxcul : **reste zen, enfin il essaie, avec le bordel qu'il y a parmi les participants** Bienvenue sur notre plateau « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » ! Voici la suite ! Précédemment, notre premier participant Allen Walker a malheureusement pas remporté le magot et s'est fait tout de suite envoyé à l'hôpital à cause de Cross Marian qui a aussi détruit...Une partie du plateau...**regarde le plateau à moitié-détruit **

Public : **secoué avec tout ce qui s'est passé précédemment et applaudissent**

JP : Voyons voir si notre prochain participant fera mieux ! Pour cela classer dans l'ordre, ces personnes, celui qui a les cheveux les plus courts aux cheveux les plus longs !

**A- Link**

**B- Cross**

**C- Yû**

**D- Tyki**

JP : **a pris le temps de siroter un cocktail puis se redresse** Le temps est écoulé ! L'ordre était ABDC !

Matsuba : ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...**dormait pendant tout ce temps**

Kyo : Pas simple...C'était tous des efféminés !

JP : Et celui qui a répondu le plus vite était...YUU KANDA !

Yû : NE M'APPELEZ PAS PAR MON PRENOM !

Lavi : Oh mais c'est parce que tu es aussi efféminé que tu as su répondre à répondre à tous Yû !

Matsuba : **regarde Lavi** T'es vivant toi ?

Lavi : Depuis longtemps !

Cross : Tsss...On se demande qui l'encourage dans le public.

Tiedoll : **dans le public avec une banderole « VAS-Y MON FILS ! »** ALLEZ MON PETIT YU ! TON PAPA EST FIER DE TOI !

Yû : Fermez-la ! Je vais vous prouver que je sais plus faire que le Moyashi !

Allen : Mmmm ! **dans ses bandages, ressemble à une momie avec une big veine sur le front**

Link : Arrêtez de forcer Walker ! Où vous retourner à l'hôpital !

Tsukio C'est vrai Allen ! Pour une fois que c'est un conseil qu'on te donne !

Matsuba T'es vivante toi aussi la sardine ?

Tsukio : Depuis longtemps ! **grand sourire débile**

Yû : VOS GUEULES JE VAIS JOUER ! **aura meurtrière**

Miranda : GOMENASAI !

Yû : Je préfère ~ **s'assoit en face de JP en croisant les bras et regardant JP avec son regard glacial **QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? ABOULE TES QUESTIONS OU JE TE PETE LA TRONCHE !

JP : **sursaute et tremble en face de Yû** HEEEU ! Oui oui ! Première question s'il vous plaît !

**1. Pourquoi les Noé ont-ils des stigmates en forme d'étoile ?**

**A- Parce qu'ils trouvent ça jolie de faire les décorations de Noël**

**B- Ils ont rien demandé, c'est comme ça !**

**C- Bah, si ils se perdent, ils se reconnaissent au moins !**

**D- Pour se donner du style et na !**

Tyki : C'est qui qui a fait ces questions ? **pas content**

Yû : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS DE CE TRUC ?

Lavi : C'est le jeu Yû-chan...Tu dois répondre...

Yû : NE M'APELLES PAS PAR MON PRENOM CRETIN !

Lavi : Glups...**recule**

Hikari : Remarquez, ils pourront faire les décorations de Noël vivant ~

Tsukio : ENTIREMENT D'ACCORD ET NA !

Tyki : Vous n'êtes pas gentils...**tourne la tête avec une ombre fantomatique derrière lui**

Yû : **n'arrive pas à réfléchir, à trop envie de péter l'ordinateur mais se retiens** ...Tch' !

JP : Prenez l'appel à un ami pour v-

Yû : VOUS AVEZ CRU QUE J'ALLAIS PRENDRE CE JOKER POURRI ? (1)

Komui : Voyons Kanda-kun, juste un appel à un am-

Yû : J'AI PAS BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN ! FAUT SUPPRIMER CE JOKER !

Tiedoll : MON FILS ! S'il te plaît...Pourquoi tu dois te comporter comme ça alors que je t'ai donné une éducation autrement digne de ce nom !

Yû : Rien à foutre ! Je vais répondre au pif ! La B ! ET DEPECHE JE PERDS MON TEMPS AVEC VOS CONNERIES !

JP : **sursaute et croit à faire à un démon** OUI OUI ! Eh bien...

Yû : VOUS VOUS DEPECHEZ OUI ? **Satan devant JP et brandit Mugen**

JP : AAH ! OUI OUI C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Tyki : Parce que j'ai rien demander pour avoir ces stigmates ?

Matsuba : ZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZz ...(2)

Tsukio : **sort un marqueur et fait des dessins dans la tronche de Matsuba**

Allen : Mmmmmh ! **toujours en mode momie**

Lenalee : Il a répondu au hasard...**goutte derrière la tête**

Tiedoll : Mon fils...Ton père est fier de toi !

Yû : VOUS PASSEZ LA QUESTION SUIVANTE OUI OU NON ? **ressort Mugen**

JP : HIII ! OUI OUI TOUT DE SUITE ! **se voit sa vie en danger**

**2. Quel jour est né Allen ?**

**A- 21 Janvier**

**B- 7 Mai**

**C- 25 Décembre**

**D- ON S'EN FOUT !**

Yû : **se lève de son siège** MAIS C'EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS NULLARDES ? ON S'EN FOUT !

JP : C'est une bonne réponse !

Yû : Quoi ?

Allen : Mmmmmmmmmh ! **big veine sur le front**

JP : C'était la bonne réponse !

Yû : Tch' ! **se rassoit**

Cross : Il a raison, on s'en fout ~

Lenalee : Mais...Mais non peut pas l'ignorer !

JP : Passons à la question suivante sans tarder...

Yû : Dépêche...Je n'aime pas voir ta sale tronche ! **yeux de démons**

JP : Euuhh...Je me dépêche...**voix tremblante et peureuse**

**3. Comment s'appelait le traqueur que Kanda a agressé au début du manga ?**

**A- Piaff**

**B- Pong**

**C- Buzz**

**D- On a oublié, c'est qu'un traqueur**

Yû : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ça ? LES TRAQUEURS SONT DES BONS A RIEN !

Tsukio : Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Yû : **se tourne vers Tsukio avec des yeux de démons** Ta gueule.

Tsukio : Maman j'ai peur ~ **se fait littéralement défoncer par des insectes de l'enfer et part pour l'hôpital**

Tiedoll : NON MAIS FILS ! POURQUOI TU FAIS TOUT CA ? **chouine**

Yû : J'AI PAS DEMANDER VOTRE AVIS !

Tiedoll : **chouine** Noon...Mon fils va aller en prison...

Hikari : OIE L'ICEBERG ! REPONDS A CET QUESTION ET EMPOCHE LE MAGOT !

Yû : PARCE QUE T'AS CRU QUE J'ALLAIS TE LE DONNER MOI ? TU N'AURAS RIEN PAUVRE IDIOTE !

Hikage : OHE ! COMBIEN DE FOIS VAIS-JE TE DIRE QU'ON PARLE AUTREMENT A MA HIKARI ?

Kyo : **se lève** OUI ET COMMENT OSES-TU AGRESSER MON AMIE D'ENFANCE ?

Kyo & Hikage : **se font aussi littéralement péter la face par une rafale d'insectes et partent avec Tsukio à l'hôpital**

Hikari : Quel bande de crétins. **Soupire**

Miranda : Y a...Y a pas un peu trop de mort dans ce jeu ? **toute petite**

Link : Faudrait qu'il se calme à la fin. **se retiens de péter un plomb avec tout le désordre**

Cross : BON TU REPONDS OUI ? Y A UN MAGOT QUI NOUS ATTENDS !

Yû : Ch'uis pas votre chien ! Tch' !

JP : Alors...**tremble de peur devant le participant **Vous...Vous avez...Trouvé ?

Yû : Je m'en fout ! **aura très très très très noir et une aura de démon et glacial** Les traqueurs on s'en branle. Ils servent à rien et comment je peux retenir le nom de ces trucs ?

JP : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Yû : MAIS DEPECHES OU JE TE TRANCHE EN DEUX ! **explose littéralement de colère**

JP : OUIIIIIII ! C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Lenalee : Ouaaaah ! Sans joker en plus !

Komui : C'EST PAS JUSTE ! IL A SUREMENT UN AVANTAGE DANS LE GENRE ! C'EST DE LA PURE TRICHE !

Yû : JE NE FAIS QUE REPONDRE AU PIF SI VOUS VOULEZ !

Tous : Hein... ?

Tiedoll : Mon fils...Papa est fier de toi.

Yû : VOS GUEULES ! LA QUESTION SUIVANTE JE PERDS MON TEMPS A CAUSE DE CES CONNERIES ! **fait trembler les murs**

JP : TRES BIEN ! **blanc**

**4. Combien de Komurins Komui a-t-il inauguré ?**

**A- 5**

**B- 70**

**C- 500**

**D- 2047**

Matsuba : **dors depuis tout à l'heure avec tout les dessins que Tsukio lui a fait dans la tronche** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz ….

Lavi : **appuie sur la joue de Matsuba et ça fait « pouic »** Oooh c'est marrant ! (3) **continue**

Komui : OOOOH ILS PARLENT DE MES KOMURINS ! En faite...J'adore celui qui fait ces questions ! **à genoux, regardant les ciel et les mains jointes avec une lumière**

Cross : Il est fou.

Allen : MMMMMMHH ! **toujours en mode momie**

Lenalee : C'est une question très facile à répondre.

Lavi : Oui...Mais Yû-chan a détruit le premier Komurin n'est-ce pas ?

Tous : **hochent la tête**

Yû : …... **reste devant l'ordinateur en réfléchissant** (4)

JP : Vous avez une réponse ?

Yû : Vous me dégoutez...

JP : Mais...

Yû : A cause de vos question stupides je vais demander à quelqu'un de me donner la réponse !

JP : Alors vous faîtes l'appel à un-

Yû : JE FAIS PAS CE JOKER POURRI ! JE DEMANDE JUSTE LA REPONSE MERDE !

JP : Mais c'est l'appel à un a-

Yû : J'AI DIT...QUE JE DEMANDAIS JUSTE LA REPONSE BORDEL ! **sort Mugen**

JP : Mais...Mais...Mais... **s****ait plus quoi dire**

Yû : OIE KOMUI ! **prends Komui par le col et le menace avec Mugen** C'EST QUOI LA REPONSE ?

Komui : Kanda-kun...Calme...

Yû : Vous tenez pas tant que ça à la vie n'est-ce pas ? **aura et ton glacial**

Link : TENEZ VOUS TRANQUILLE KANDA YUU !

Yû : RIEN A FOUTRE ! LA REPONSE PAUVRE IDIOT !

Komui : Eh bien...**commence à chouiner **J'EN AI FAIT 2047 ! **fond en larmes** TOUT MES PETITS KOMURINS D'AMÛÛÛR ONT TOUS ETE DETRUIT !

Yû : **lâche Komui et reviens sur son siège en face de JP** 2047.

JP : Eh bien...C'est votre dernier m-

Yû : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

JP : Eh bien...C'est une bonne réponse...

Komui : MES KOMURINS ! **chiale comme une madelaine**

Lenalee : …..**donne une mouchoir à son frère**

Cross : ARGENT ! **dans son trip**

Yû : **désespéré par Cross**

JP : Bien...Question suivante...

**5. Qu'est-ce qu'un Moyashi ?**

**A- Une pousse de soja**

**B- Un gringalet**

**C- Allen**

**D- Du blanc**

Allen : MMMMHH ! **big veine sur le front**

Matsuba : ZzZzZzZzZzZz ...**avec les dessins de Tsukio dans la tronche et Lavi qui continue à faire pouic-pouic**

Yû : Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est trop facile ! C'est la réponse C !

Allen : MMMMMHH ! **s'agite sur son siège**

Lenalee : Mais Kanda-kun...*grosse goutte derrière la tête*

Yû : ET C'EST MON DERNIER MOT !

JP : Heuu...D'accord...Heu...

Yû : Vous bégayez...Ça veut dire que c'est UNE MAUVAISE REPONSE ?

Hikari : KANDA ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Cross : LE MAGOOOT !

Yû : BANDE DE CONS ! FALLAIT ME DONNER LA REPONSE ! JE VAIS VOUS ETRIPEZ !

_Est-il nécessaire de vous dire que la 3e guerre mondiale vient de commencer en direct ?_

JP : **devant les caméras où derrière une bataille entre un kendoka enragé, un rouquin aux cheveux longs, et tout le tralalala vient de commcencer** Le temps que ces messieurs se calment, envoyez la pub !

_Et ça finit sur un Jean-Pierre Fauxcul qui se prends littéralement des insectes dans la tronche._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

1 : Insociable il est ! Chercher faite pas !

2 : Il dort tout le temps...

3 : Pouic ! Vous savez ? C'est le bruit que font les canards en plastiques quand on appuie dedans ? J'adore ce bruit !

4 : OMG ! KANDA REFLECHIT !

Caro' : Et voilà ! Encore une fois, personne n'a put remporter le magot...

Lenalee : Oui mais le plateau ressemble à un champ de bataille !

Caro' : Ch'uis contente que tu sois là Lenalee ! Pour une fois que je vais me faire exploser la tronche...Faudrait calmer les autres...Le plateau est encore plus pété que après la défaire de Allen...REVIEWS PLEASE !


	4. LenaleeUn espoir ?

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews je vous adore ! Ça m'encourages de continuer et j'espère aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic en continuant de vous faire rire ! Encore Merci !**

**Note : Jean-Pierre est toujours à 12 écus ! 8DDD**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TARATAAAAAAAAAAAAA TATATAAAAAAAA TARATAAAA PALPAPAPAAAAAAA !

**Générique que vous adorez tous**

Jean-Pierre Fauxcul : Bonjour et bienvenue sur la suite de notre partie de « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » !

Cross : POGNOOOOOOONN ! **se jette sur JP pour qu'il lui file le magot mais TOUT les exorcistes lui en empêcha avant qu'il ne devient fou**

JP : **recule en regardant Cross** Bien...Je vois que nos candidats sont très impatients ! Mais pour cela, il faut ce qualifier pour cette partie ! Nos deux participants précédents n'ont pas pu remporter le magot malheureusement...**croise Allen qui n'a plus de bandages puis flippe en regardant le regard meurtrier de Kanda **Bien, pour cela il faut classer ces personnes de la plus courageuse à la plus peureuse !

**A- Miranda**

**B- Un chat**

**C- Krory**

**D- Jean **

JP : Le temps...Est écoulé ! L'ordre était DBCA !

Miranda : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEE ! **s'excuse pendant près de 4 heures**

Hikari : Mais tu n'as rien fait Miranda-san...**console Miranda**

JP : Et la personne ayant répondu le plus vite est...LENALEE LEE !

Lenalee : Je suis surprise...**sourit**

Komui : **sort une banderole** ALLEZ MA LENALEE ! GRACE A TOI ON AURA LE MAGOT !

Cross : NON IL SERA POUR MOI LE MAGOT ! Je pourrais pas le refuser à une femme !

Allen : Lenaleee...**se met à genoux** Tu peux être notre seule chance !

Lenalee : Vous inquiétez mina ! Je vais réussir. **s'assoit en face de JP**

JP : **soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il voit Lenalee, ce qui le change de Allen et Yû** Bien, première question !

**1. Pourquoi Komui a-t-il des lunettes ?**

**A- C'est pour pas se faire frapper par Kanda. Mais ça marche pas...**

**B- Parce qu'il trouve que ça fait sérieux...Mais il l'est pas alors...**

**C- Quand il dort, on voit rien ! Quoique ça dure 5 secondes...**

**D- En faite, c'est pour qu'on parle de lui dans cet émission !**

Lenalee : Oh...Eh bien...

Komui : ON PARLE DE MOI ! **secoue sa banderole **VAS Y MA LENALEE ! TU VAS GAGNER !

Lavi : Mais Komui ! Ce n'est que la première question !

Komui : J'EXIGE A CE QU'ON FASSE EN SORTES QUE CE QU'ELLE REPOND SOIT UNE BONNE REPONSE ! **parole d'un Sister-Complex**

JP : Mais c'est pas p-

Komui : Vous tenez tant que ça à la vie ? **voix rauque, sortant des perceuses et tout et JP fut ****menacé par des Komurins**

Lenalee : Mais...Nii-san je ferait toutes les questions !

Komui : MAIS IL VEUT TE DESAVANTAGER MA LENALEE !

Lenalee : **soupire** Je les ferais toutes...Ce n'est pas juste pour Allen-kun et Kanda-kun...**regarde les questions **Hum...Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Komui : C'est...C'EST VRAI ? **à pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux**

JP : Alors vous utilisez un joker ?

Lenalee : Hum...L'appel à un ami !

Komui : UNE SECONDE ! JE SUIS PAS SON AMI MAIS SON FRERE ! **se lève et s'enflamme** CE JOKER NE COMPTE PAS !

JP : Mais...Ce sont les règles !

Komui : Vous...**avec les Komurins derrière lui**

Lavi : Il est fou...**tremble**

Kyo : Il est fou...**tiens, il est vivant lui ?**

Tyki : Il est fou...

Cross : POGNON !

Allen : Il est fou...

Matsuba : ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Hikage : MAIS NON JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC KOMUI ! JE LE COMPRENDS POUR PROTEGER SA PROTEGE ! **atteint de Compatible-Complex et aussi vivant ici**

Hikari : Abruti d'innocence...**à côté de Hikage, bouffant du chocolat**

Lenalee : Eh bien voilà Nii-san...

JP : 23 secondes...

Komui : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

JP : HAA ! **sursaute flippant en voyant Komui**

Lenalee : C'est quoi la réponse ?

Komui : Eh bien je...Euh...

Yû : C'est parce que cet abruti croit que je vais pas le frapper mais ça marche pas ! Tch' !

Komui : KANDA-KUN !

Lenalee : Réponse A. C'est mon dernier mot.

JP : Eh bien...C'ETAIT UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Tous : NON C'EST VRAI ?

Komui : NOOOON ! Mon secret est découvert ! **s'accable sur son ordinateur**

JP : Passons à la question suivante !

**2. Qui parmi ces personnes ne fume pas ?**

**A- Allen**

**B- Cross**

**C- Tyki**

**D- Hikari**

Lenalee : Cross et Tyki c'est certains...

Tyki : **avec un clope et fait des ronds avec la fumée**

Cross : **a trois 6 clopes dans le bec à cause du stress dans l'émission** Pognon...Pognon...

Tous : **blanc en voyant Cross **...

Lenalee : Mais aucun entre Allen-kun et Hikari-chan fument !

Hikari : Je supporte pas la cigarette !

Kyo : Pourtant tu devrais essayer ça décompresse ! Après tu te sens bien et t'es bien partie pour assurer en soirée avec les gens surtout là où tu vois !

Hikari : **sort une batte de baseball et la balance sur Kyo, qui malheureusement, ne survit pas beaucoup sur le plateau** HOME RUN ! **yeux pleins de sadismes**

Lenalee : Eh bien je vais dire la réponse D.

JP : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Lenalee : Parfaitement j'en suis certaine !

JP : Eh bien...C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Tous : QUOI MAIS POURQUOI ?

Tyki : Shônen ? Tu fumes ?

Allen : Je jure sur la vie de mon steak que je n'ai jamais fumé ! J'ai essayé une fois !

Tsukio : NOOOON ! Allen va devenir un fumeur ! **Chouine**

Matsuba ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...Sushis...**on se demande quel rêve il fait**

Dark Allen : **vous voyez ? Le mode quand il est noir avec le kanji « cruel » sur son front et quand il tire sa tronche de T-Rex avec ? Bah c'est ça, quand il parle de son maitre** C'est mon maitre ! Il m'y a obligé un jour ! Il paraît...Qu'il a fait cela pour m'endurcir ~ **fait flipper avec son aura**

Cross : **avec 10 clopes au bec et deviens de plus en plus stressé** Pognon...

JP : **voit des monstres devant lui et recule un peu**

Yû : Oui c'est ça. Casses-toi. On sera plus tranquille ! Je perds mon temps à cause de vos conneries ! **big veine sur le front**

Lavi : Voyons Yuyu ~ Faut pas t'énerver. Il n'a rien demandé en plus...**se fait tout petit**

Yû : Tire-toi crétin si tu veux pas mourir ! **aura meurtière**

Lavi : Guuh...Oui...**recule**

Allen : J'ai faim...

Hikari : Moi aussi...

Komui : SILENCE ! LAISSEZ MA LENALEE JOUEZ BANDE DE VENTRES SUR PATTES !

Hikari & Allen : MAIS C'EST L'HEURE DU DEJEUNER !

Link : Attendez que ce soit finit ! Vous prendrez le déjeuner après ! **son ventre gargouille**

Allen : Vous dîtes ça mais vous aussi vous avez faim Link...

Link : Je suis pas comme vous qui êtes un ventre sur patte Walker !

Hikari : Tssss...Rabat-joie ~

Komui : J'AI DIT QU'ON LAISSAIT JOUER MA LENALEE ! VOUS MANGEREZ DES BRIQUES SI IL LE FAUT APRES ! Allen ! Tu seras privé de Dango et Hikari de chocolat si il le faut ! **aura sadique**

Allen & Hikari : **flippent** Glups...ON SE TAIT !

Komui : Je suis fier de moi ! **affiche son sourire débile**

Lenalee : **regarde la scène puis JP** Vous pouvez continuer...*goutte derrière la tête*

JP : Mer...Merci...

**3. Quel est le surnom de Matsuba ?**

**A- Le chat de gouttière (1)**

**B- L'exorciste au bois dormant**

**C- Amachua (2)**

**D- Lion castré**

Lenalee : **regarde les propositions** Euhh...Comment dire ? **Blasée**

Tsukio : EH MATSU ! **secoue du poisson devant Matsuba pour qu'il se réveille **ON PARLE DE TOI LA !

Matsuba : **sent l'odeur du poisson, se jette sur Tsukio qui va à l'hôpital pour la deuxième fois, bouffe le poisson et voit les propositions** C'EST QUOI CA BORDEL ? JE L'AI DEJA DIS JE VAIS BUTER CELUI QUI FAIT CES QUESTIONS !

Hikari : Moi je dis la A personnellement ~

Yû : La B, c'est qu'un Amachua !

Matsuba : La ferme Mschichana ! (3)

Yû : TU VEUX TE BATTRE KUSO NO AMACHUA ? **aura plus que Satan l'aurait à foutre les jetons**

Komui : OHE ! LAISSEZ MA LENALEE JOUEZ ! BANDE D'ENRAGES ! **sort sa perceuse spécial « Réparation d'arme de type symbiotique » pour Matsuba pour au moins en calmer un**

Matsuba Glups...**voit la fameuse perceuse de Komui et se calme**

Yû : Amachua Tch' ! **refait la gueule**

Lavi : Je dirais réponse D moi !

Matsuba TAIS-TOI LE LAPIN CRETIN ! **big vénère et envoie d'un coup Lavi aussi pour la deuxième à l'hôpital**

Allen : Lavi...**blasé** Y a trop de revenus pour l'hôpital...Cette émission est dangereuse...

Tyki : Tu la dit Bouffi ~

JP : **a pris une armure car se sent menacé sur le plateau** A...Alors ? Quel...Quelle est votre réponse ?

Lenalee : Eh bien...Je sais pas...Je vais utiliser le 50/50 pour ça...

Komui : QUELLE MERVEILLEUX CHOIX MA LENALEE ! **secoue sa banderole**

JP : D'accord ! Computer ! Enlevez deux mauvaises réponses !

Lenalee : …...Il reste encore la B et la D...

Matsuba BORDEL JE VAIS TUER CELUI QUI FAIT CES QUESTIONS ! **entre en rage meurtrière**

Cross : OH TU FAIS TROP DE DEGATS CONNARD ! **avec sa clope crame la tête de Matsuba qui achète aussi un billet et va à l'hôpital** Non mais ! IL OSE ME PERTURBER DANS MA DEVISE ! « POGNOOOOOOONN ! »

Allen : Maître...

Cross : TAIS TOI BAKA DESHI ! FILEZ LE MAGOT ! **pète un plomb**

Lenalee : Heu...Que dire ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle réponse c'est...**goutte derrière la tête parce que en faite, les deux sont vraies **En plus de cela Matsuba-san vient d'être envoyé à l'hôpital...Hum...**réfléchit**

Miranda : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEE ! **toujours entrain de s'excuser depuis le début de la partie de cette émission**

Kyo : Du calme Miranda du calme...**essaie de rassurer toute au plus Miranda**

Lenalee : Je vais donc dire la réponse B.

Komui : C'EST UN EXCELLENT CHOIX MA LENALEE !

Tous : Lenaleee !

Lenalee : C'est mon dernier mot.

JP : **content de trouver Lenalee en face de lui car ne risque pas sa vie** Eh bien...C'est une bonne réponse !

Komui : **secoue sa banderole** OUIII MA LENALEE T'ES LA MEILLEURE !

Hikari : VAS-Y LENA ! Prouve que la gente féminine y arrive !

Cross : VIVE LES FEMMES ! **se gêne pas du tout**

Link : Pourquoi diable Gosuto se fait nommer par la réponse B ?

Allen : C'est tout simple. Il dort tout le temps, et puis avec son billet pour aller à l'hôpital là, il risque pas de se réveiller...

Tous : **hochent la tête**

Link : …...

JP : Bien, passons à la question suivante !

**4. Comment s'appelle la famille que le Comte Millénaire a pour sbires ?**

**A- Team Rocket**

**B- Baroque Works (4)**

**C- Le Clan Noah**

**D- Akatsuki**

Tyki : …...Je vais tuer celui qui fait ces questions...

Cross : Cherche d'abord tu trouveras ! **avec 12 clopes dans le bec à cause du stress**

Hikari : **s'éloigne de Cross et Tyki en faillant s'étouffer **Punaise ! Ça pue la clope par ici !

Lenalee : Cette question est d'autant plus facile...

Hikage : C'EST L'AKATSUKI ! **saute comme un gros gamin** L'ORGANISATION DE NINJA OUI !

Hikari : ABRUTI ! **frappe Hikage dangereusement qui part pour l'hôpital rejoindre Tsukio, Lavi, Matsuba**

Komui : Vas-y ma Lenalee...Prouve-leur de quoi tu es capable...

Lenalee : Eh bien c'est la réponse C.

Tyki : Quelqu'un de gentil...**regarde ses pauvres congénères Noés dans le public**

JP : Eh bien c'est une bonne réponse !

Komui : OUIIII MA LENALEE ! **secoue sa banderole avec des confettis **

Cross : POGNOOOOOOONN ! **avec des yeux en dollars**

_Les adultes sont à craindre..._

Les jeunes et le public : …...

JP : BIEN ! Passons à la question suivante !

**5. Comment s'appelle le duo de rescapés à la ville de Martel, lieu de première de mission de Kanda et Allen ?**

**A- Kit & Kat**

**B- Tic & Tac**

**C- Ben & Nuts**

**D- Gozor & Lala**

Lenalee : Euh comment dire...Je n'étais pas là lors de leur première mission...

JP : Il vous reste l'avis du public...Vous savez !

Lenalee : Merci de me le rappeler ! Je vais donc faire l'avis du public **sourit**

Cross : Pour une fois que ce public de merde sert à quelque chose !

JP : PUBLIC ! Prenez vos télécommandes et répondez !

_Peu après..._

JP : OUAAAH IMPRESSIONANT ! Le public a voté 100% a une réponse !

Lenalee : Et c'est laquelle ?

JP : Euuuhh...La A...

Yû : Hein ? Ça me rappelle pas qu'ils s'appelaient comme ça !

Allen : Moi je sais plus vraiment...MAIS CA DONNE FAIM ! **bave**

Lenalee : Je vais donc suivre l'avis du public.

JP : Vous..Vous êtes sûres ? **Tremble**

Lenalee : Bien sûr que oui.

JP : Eh bien...Pour vous dire...C'est une mauvaise réponse...

Lenalee : Nani ?

Link : MAIS COMMENT LE PUBLIC A-T-IL VOTE POUR LA REPONSE A ALORS QU'ELLE EST MAUVAISE ?

Public : ON A PAS VOOOOOOTEEEE ! **chialent**

Link : Comment ?

Hikari : **file en vitesse en sifflant**

Public : C'est Hikari qui a vu que le Kit & Kat c'est de la bouffe en plus du chocolaaat ! Elle a voté à notre placeeeeuuuhh !

Link : **se lève et se lance à la poursuite de Hikari** NOBORU !

Hikari : RABAT-JOIE ! **court**

Cross : POGNOOOOOOONN ! **éclate de colère**

Komui : CE JEU EST TRUQUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT EXPRES QUE MA LENALEE PERDE !

Tous : FUYOONNNSS !

_Le reste du plateau fut dévasté par ENCORE un rouquin enragé, une Sister-Complex incontrôlable, qui massacrèrent CETTE FOIS-CI le présentateur au lieu du perdant. Pendant qu'un blond enragé poursuit sa victime._

xXxXxXxXxXx

1 : Surnom donné à Matsuba par Hikari ! Ces deux-là...C'est comme le duo Moyashi/Bakanda alors vous voyez le genre de ce que je veux dire...

2 : Surnom de Matsuba donné par Kanda qui veut dire « Faiblard » « Amateur » en japonais. Après tout...Kanda n'aime personne alors...

3 : Surnom de Kanda donné par Matsuba qui signifie « Efféminé » « Fillette » en swahilien. Matsuba vient du Kenya et comme Kanda a les cheveux longs...

4 : L'ORGANISATION D'ASSASSINS DANS ONE PIECE ! 8DD

Caro' : Et voilà ! Encore un magot de perdue...Pauvre Lenalee...Tout ça parce que Hikari a vue que du chocolat et a voté à la place du public...

Lavi : HIKARII-CHAN EST CRUELLLEEEUUHH ! **chouine à côté de Caro'**

Caro' : LAVI ! **se jette sur le rouquin** T'es vivant !

Lavi : Je reviens de l'hôpital...

Caro' : T'as payé combien d'aller à l'hôpital ? **hausse un sourcil**

Lavi : C'était la 2e...La première fois parce que Yû m'a pété la tronche dans mon ordinateur...

Caro' : Ne t'inquiète pas Lavi...COURAGE ! Reviews please ! 8DD


	5. La danse du lapin crétin !

**Je suis désolé de mon retard mais que dire ? J'avais la flemme mais promis je me reprends à continuer ce délire ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Jean-Pierre Fauxcul est toujours en vente ! 12 écus ! 8DDD**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TARATAAAAAAAAAA TATATAAAAAAAAAAA TARATAAAAAAAAAA PALAPAPALAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Générique n°13 dans le top 50, Oh yeah !**

Jean-Pierre Fauxcul : **arrive sur un fauteuil roulant à cause du massacre qu'il a eu précédemment sur le plateau à cause d'un rouquin enragé et d'un Sister-Complex** Bonjour et bienvenue sur notre plateau de « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » !

Cross : MOI ! **pète une pile mais est retenue par les exorcistes**

JP : **regarde Cross** Heuuu...Ce n'est pas encore votre tour un peu de patience s'il vous plaît...**tremble **Notre participante d'avant n'a malheureusement pas pu remporter le magot ni d'ailleurs ceux d'avant...

Link : **avec une big veine sur le front** On se demande à cause de qui...

Hikari : **avec un auréole d'ange sur la tête et siffle**

Tsukio : En tout cas on voit que ce plateau est bien détruit...**regarde le plateau**

Matsuba : T'es vivante toi ? T'es déjà de retour de l'hôpital ?!

Tsukio : Et toi ? Toi aussi t'es de retour de l'hôpital ?

Lavi : Mais oui Matsu' y a été envoyé par le maréchal Cross !

Matsuba : TOI AUSSI T'ES VIVANT ?!

Lavi : Mais depuis longtemps...**se fait tout petit**

Hikage : J'y suis allé deux foiiiiiis...**chouine** Je suis indigne de Hikariiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Hikari : Pitié crois pas que je suis maîtresse au sens que tu le penses...

Komui : OHE TAISEZ-VOUS LES REVENANTS ON JOUE !

Lenalee : Vous inquiétez pas on retentera notre chance et il reste beaucoup de monde à passer !

Allen & Yû : GRUMF ! **en colère et veulent à tout prix défoncer JP**

JP : Bien...Pour vous qualifier, il faut classer ces 4 choses de la plus calme à la plus coléreuse !

**A- Cross**

**B- Matsuba**

**C- Komui**

**D- Yû**

Yû : **sort Mugen et pète une pile** VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ DE ME METTRE MON PRENOM OUI ?!

JP : Mais mais mais ! Ce n'est pas moi qui-

Yû : JE VAIS BUTER CELUI QUI FAIT CES QUESTIONS JE VOUS LE JURE ! **se jette sur JP mais se fait frapper de nulle part**

Tiedoll : Mon fils...**est sorti du public de nulle part **Il faut être poli tu sais ?

Yû : **se relève** Vous avez besoin de me fracasser le crâne ?!

Tiedoll : Mais mon fils...Noooon ! Il va aller en prisonnnn !

Miranda : Maréchal Tiedoll...

Tyki : Retournez à votre place...On a même pas désigné le participant...

JP : OUI ! Exactement vous avez raison Tyki Mikk ! L'ordre était ABCD !

Tous : SI SIMPLE QUE CA ?!

JP : Et celui qui a répondu le plus vite est...LAVI !

Miranda, Hikari, Lenalee, Tsukio : BRAVO LAVI !

Lavi : **avec un cœur sur l'oeil** OUIIII JE VOUS AIMES LES FILLES ! **saute de son siège et va en face de JP avec son sourire débile**

Kyo : VAS-Y LAVI !

Cross : Il a intérêt à rafler le pactole celui-là ! C'est un Bookman alors il est censé être intelligent !

Matsuba : On en fera du ragoût de lapin **aura sadique**

Lavi : MEUH NON JE VAIS LE RAFLER CE FRIC ! Allez ! Aboule la première question !

JP : Très bien très bien...Première question !

**1. Qui est Link ?**

**A- Un gars qui surveille Allen 24h/24**

**B- Un gars qui n'a que de beaux yeux pour Leverrier, son supérieur adoré**

**C- L'époux de Lenalee**

**D- Un rabat-joie**

Link : **avec des bigs veines sur son front gardant son calme** Puis-je savoir SUR LE CHAMP qui fait ces questions parce que je sens que je vais l'envoyer en enfer...

Komui : QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOO OOOOIIIIIIIIIIII ?! L'EPOUX DE MA LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! **complètement horrifié, sort sa liste et écrit** LINK TU ES LE PREMIER SUR MA LISTE !

Link : **se lève** Ce ne sont que des propositions grand intendant Lee ! Non mais vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire d'épouser quelqu'un ?!

Komui : OOOOOOOH VA EN ENFER JE TE CONNAIS ! TU FAIS CA POUR SAUVER TA PEAU ! **s'enrage avec une big aura de démon et sort une perceuse** CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !

Tous : FUYONNNNSS !

Lavi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UNE ATTAQUE ! VITE FAUT QUE JE REPOND POUR APAISER LA COLERE DE SATAN ! **panique sur son siège**

Matsuba : ON PEUT PAS DORMIR TRANQUILLE ICI !

Hikari : CE GARS EST FOU !

Tsukio : DONNEZ QUELQU'UN EN SACRIFICE ! Tenez..Heu...LINK !

Yû : C'EST CE QU'IL VEUT ABRUTIE D'ENFLURE !

Miranda : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E C'EST MA FAUTE SI IL EST EN COLEREEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Kyo : MAIS NON MIRANDA TU N'AS RIEN FAIT !

Public : **panique sous les feux de Komui** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AU SECOURS UN DEMOOONN !

Komui : MEUUUURS HOWARD LINK ! **brandit un Komurin assez géant pour écraser sa victime**

Link : IL EST FOU !

Lavi : C'EST LA REPONSE D ! LA REPONSE D ! **gueule à cause du vacarme**

JP : VOUS ETES SUR ?! **gueule aussi à cause du vacarme**

Lavi : OUIIII ET VALIDE LA MAINTENANT AVANT QUE LE BATIMENT SOIT COMPLETEMENT DETRUIT !

JP : OUI C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Komui : **s'apaise tout de suite** VRAIMENT ?! Ce toutou de Leverrier n'est pas...IL N'EST PAS L'EPOUX DE MA PETITE SOEUR CHERIE ! **se jette sur Lenalee**

Lenalee : **reste droite mais ombre dans ses yeux**

Link : NON MAIS JE VOUS JURE ! **s'assoit**

Lavi : J'ai empêché un massacre ! **fier de lui**

Hikari : Je savais que c'était un rabat-joie !

Kyo : Ouais trop moi aussi !

Link : Taisez-vous, Denki et Noboru, vous rigolerez moins quand ça sera votre tour.

Matsuba : Au moins maintenant faut être reconnaissant envers le lapin crétin...

Lavi : OUII IMPLOREZ MOI JE VOUS AIS TOUS SAUVE ! **étoile autour de lui**

Tous : …...

JP : Ce n'est que le début...**tremble à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé** Bien question suivante..

**2. Quelle était la première préoccupation de Bookman après l'attaque de l'akuma niveau 4 à la congrégation ?**

**A- Le sort de Lavi**

**B- Son innocence**

**C- Ses cheveux**

**D- Le sort de Komui**

Lavi : …...

Komui : OH ! ON PARLE ENCORE DE MOI ! **se met à genoux comme si il priait** En faite...Finalement...J'adore celui qui fait ces questions !

Yû : Pas moi. **grosse veine sur le front**

Tyki : Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup celui qui fait ces questions...**fume sa 45e clope**

Hikage : MOI NON PLUS ! IL N'A JAMAIS PARLE DE MOI ! **chouine**

Hikari : Il a parlé de moi en tout cas ~

Hikage : J'ADORE QUAND ON PARLE DE MA HIKARI ! **étoile dans les yeux**

Allen : Il a vite changé d'avis finalement...ILS ONT OSE S'EN FOUTRE DE MA DATE DE NAISSANCE !

Cross : EH HO ! C'EST MOI DONT ON EST CENSE PARLER BANDE DE CRETINS ! JE SUIS LE PLUS PUISSANT EXORCISTE ! LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE ! ET CE CRETIN D'ORDINATEUR N'A PAS PARLE DE MOI ?! **pète automatiquement un câble**

Miranda : Ma...Maréchal Cross...

Cross : NON MAIS C'EST VRAI QUOI ?! ILS OSENT M'OUBLIER ! C'EST MOI LE BIG BOSS EN PLUS !

Allen : Mais euh...Maître...

Cross : **se retourne vers Allen** ILS ONT PARLE DE TOI BAKA DESHI ! ALORS FAIS EN SORTES QU'ILS PARLENT DE MOI ! JE SUIS TON MAITRE VOYONS !

Allen : Avec toutes les dettes que vous me refilez en même temps...

_Et les allers pour l'hôpital commencent avec un pauvre blandinet qui apparemment, a contredit un 'petit peu' son maître..._

Tsukio : ALLEN !

Kyo : **tremble sur le plateau **Cette émission est trop dangereuse...Il y a trop de morts...

Lavi : **toujours blasé en regardant les réponses **…...

Cross : Il a osé me contredire...**pleins de grosses veines sur son front avec de la fumée qui part de son poing levé puisqu'il a frappé son disciple avec**

Link : Pourquoi je suis ici... ? C'est pas un repère à exorcistes c'est un asile...**soupire**

Lavi : Dîtes...

Komui : **toujours en extase à genoux **J'adore celui qui fait ces questions...

Lavi : Dîtes...

Lenalee : Nii-san ! Il beugue, il est resté sur le passage du début de la conversation !

Lavi : Dîtes...

Yû : TCH' ! Plus de Moyashi, au moins on a la tranquillité ~

Lavi : **saute de son siège **MAIS JE JOUE !

Tsukio : Mince ! On t'avait oublier Lavi ! Pardon !

Miranda : GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! **s'excuse encore**

Tous : …...

JP : Heu oui...**tremble avec l'accident qui vient d'arriver **Continuer...

Lavi : Déjà, ce vieux Panda s'inquiète jamais pour moi !

Bookman : **dans le public **NON MAIS COMMENT TU PARLES DE MOI GAMIN IMMATURE ?!

Lavi : Son innocence il s'en contrefiche...

Bookman : ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

Lavi : Et Komui...Il s'en fout...

Komui : **se ressaisie **QUOI?!

Lavi : Alors c'est ses cheveux en forme de point d'interrogation et c'est mon dernier mot.

Tous : **choqué en voyant Lavi**

Yû : Depuis quand ce Baka Usagi fait-il tant son sérieux ?!

JP : C'est une bonne réponse !

Lavi : **jette des confettis et tout le tralala **OUIIII J'AI GAGNEEEEE ! **fait la danse de la victoire**

Tous : …...

Yû : Je retire ce que j'ai dis...**big veine sur le front**

Matsuba : ZzZzzZzZzzZzz...

Komui : **part s'attrister dans son coin et ondes noires autour de lui **La réponse D... N'était pas la bonne... On s'en fiche... De moi...EN FAITE JE DETESTE CELUI QUI FAIS CES QUESTIONS ! **s'enflamme**

JP : Heuuuuuuu...Du calme voyons...

Komui : NAN JE ME CALME PAS ! VOUS OSEZ VOUS MOQUER DE MA NOBLE PERSONNE !

Tous : **pensent **MA NOBLE PERSONNE ?!

Komui : Déjà que vous avez traqué le jeu pour que ma Lenalee perde...S'EN EST TROP !

Yû : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?! MES OREILLES SOUFFRENT DEJA TROP ASSEZ AVEC VOUS !

_Deuxième aller pour l'hôpital pour le grand intendant..._

Tous sauf Kanda et Cross : Cette émission est trop dangereuse ! **tous avec des armures**

Lavi : Bon ! On continu ? **relax comme si de rien n'était**

JP : **lui il ne l'est pas, il voit sa mort en face **Bi...Bien...

**3. Comment Tiedoll appelle-t-il Kanda ?**

**A- Youyounet**

**B- Mon petit Yû**

**C- Youyou**

**D- Youyoukiki-chan**

Yû : **pète littéralement un câble** J'AIME PAS LES QUESTIONS SUR MOI !

Kyo : **pouffe de rire en regardant les réponses** Ça te correspond trop bien en tout cas ~

Yû : **sort Mugen et l'enfonce dans Kyo** MEURS CRETIN ! **nouvel aller pour l'hôpital malgré que l'armure de Kyo n'est pas servi à grand chose**

Matsuba : Et un boulet en moins ~

Yû : **regard TRES noir sur Matsuba** Tu veux vraiment dormir Amachua ?

Tiedoll : **arrive encore de nulle part pour venir frapper la tête de Yû qui se pète littéralement la tronche contre le sol **MON PETIT YU ! POURQUOI TU PARLES COMME CA ?! Il faut respecter tes camarades tu sais ?

Yû : Vous êtes vraiment obliger de venir me fracasser le crâne pour me dire ça ?

JP : Heu...S'il vous plaît...

Tiedoll : Mais c'est pour ton bien mon petit Yû...

Hikari : Il est con ce maréchal...Il vient de dire la réponse...

Tiedoll : Hein ?

Lavi : Réponse A !

Tiedoll : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cross : POGNONNNNNNNNNNN !

Tiedoll : Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

JP : Vous avez donner la réponse...Ce qui fait...

Cross : ON A REMPORTE LE MAGOT ?! **yeux en dollars**

Yû : QUOI ?!

Lenalee : Pas possible !

Link : En si peu de questions ?

JP : Que vous avez utilisé l'appel à un ami !

Lavi : …... **fait rien alors qu'il allait faire la danse de la victoire** QUOI ?! Mais mais...

JP : Il vous a donné la réponse...

Lavi : MAIS J'AI RIEN DIS !

JP : Mais il vous a donné la réponse...

Lavi : Ce jeu est truqué...Puisque j'ai rien dis pour utiliser un Joker...

Tiedoll : Heureux de t'avoir aider Lavi-san !

Lavi : …...Je vais vous tuer je vous jure...

JP : **se revoit de risquer sa vie devant un participant** Mais...

Lavi : Je vous massacrerai à la fin de mon tour quand ça sera fini...

Lenalee : Lavi ?

Tyki : Il devient fou...

Kyo : Ça va Lavi ?...

Hikari : Je crois qu'il a pas mangé ses carottes ce midi...(1)

Tsukio : Des carottes ? **Blasée** Mais Lavi n'a pas besoin de manger des carottes pour être sympa !

Hikari : Justement il en prend pour ne pas péter les plombs ! Mais là...

Lavi : Je vais tous vous tuer...

JP : Glups...Passons à la questions suivante...

Lavi : Vous aurez mon poing...

**4. Qu'est-ce que le Komutan D ?**

**A- C'est Komui qui a muté en Reever**

**B- Une épidémie qui se répand en transformant ses victimes en zombies**

**C- Tout le monde devient super copain**

**D- C'est le jour où Leverrier est devenue un BIG bienfaiteur **

Link : **se braque en voyant la réponse D puis se lève** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTER A LA FIN ?! C'EST QUOI EN PLUS CES QUESTIONS ?! LEVERRIER-SAMA EST DEJA UN BIENFAITEUR !

Tous : **regardent Link**

Link : ET ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME CA NOM DE DIEU !

Tyki : Nieh ? C'est qui Leverrier ?

Lenalee : …..Je crois qu'on est pas du même avis que Link...

Tsukio : Ce truc qui est Je-suis-la-copie-conforme-d'Hitler ?!

Cross : C'est un nul...

Link : Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes intouchable a l'administration central Maréchal Marian ! (2)

Cross : Justement, comme ça, je peux dormir tranquillement à ses réunions plus que ENNUYANTES ! Aaaaah...**met ses jambes, puis les croise sur son ordinateur**

Link : Ma parole...Vous vous croyez à la plage là non... ?!

Cross : On s'ennuie sur ce plateau...

Tyki : Alors que presque tout le plateau est détruit de vos massacres et que beaucoup d'entre nous vont à l'hôpital d'une part, envoyez par le shônen au katana, et vous...**blasé**

Yû : **regarde les questions** Et c'est quoi ce truc où tout le monde devient super copain ?! **big veine sur le front**

Hikari : Ça risque jamais...

Matsuba : Aucune envie d'être ami avec vous. Tssss !

Lenalee : Et c'est quoi ce truc où Nii-san mute en Reever ? **Blasée**

Lavi : TOUT COMPTE FAIT ! C'EST L'EPIDEMIE DE ZOMBIE !

Miranda : Nooonnn...J'en garde de mauvais souvenirs...

Lavi : ALORS ?! Vous la valider cette question ou je brûle le cul avec mon Hi Ban !

JP : OUIIIII ! C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE !

Lavi : I'M THE BEST ! **fait la danse de la victoire**

Yû : Epargnes-moi cette danse ou je te tue Baka Usagi...

Lavi : Mais c'est pour dire que je suis content Yuu-chan !

Yû : NE M'APELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM !

Tsukio : Mais calme Nii-san ! Et puis, cette danse ça rend la vie en rose surtout à...**regarde partout puis regarde son alter-ego-plus-âgé-masculin**...TOI !

_Troisième aller pour l'hôpital, son armure n'a servit à rien..._

Yû : QUI EST LE PROCHAIN ?!

Tous sauf Hikage qui comprend rien : **reculent**

Hikage : Huh ? **regarde autour de lui**

Yû : MEURS CRETIN !

_Quatrième aller pour l'hôpital et son armure a non plus servi à rien...Hikage est un champion..._

Hikari : Mais c'est qu'il l'a pris au sens propre ce crétin d'iceberg !

Matsuba : Au moins plus de Super Glue sur toi sale chaton ~

Hikari : Ferme-la chat de gouttière...

Lavi : **le lapin en force** JE JOUE !

JP : Oui il-

Lavi : **se tourne vers JP** C'EST QUI DIS CRETIN !

Lenalee : En plus jusqu'à là, il n'a pas utiliser un joker...

Cross : Logique c'est un Bookman ~

JP : GLUPS ! QUESTION SUIVANTE !

**5. Quelle est l'estimation de Cross quant au bonnet de soutient-gorge de Lenalee, lorsqu'elle l'a saisit par la taille de leur retour de l'Arche de Noé ?**

**A- Bonnet A**

**B- Bonnet B**

**C- Bonnet C**

**D- Bonnet D**

Cross : ENFIN IL PARLE DE MOI ! **étoile de partout**

Tous : **regardent Cross et reculent tous un peu**

Cross : En faite...Je devrai remercier le Baka Deshi ~

Tous : **pensent **IL EST JUSTE A L'HOPITAL !

Link : **regardant les réponses **MAIS C'EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS ?!

Kyo : Heureusement que le grand intendant n'est pas là sinon...

Lenalee : …...Je n'aime pas non plus celui qui fait ces questions...

Lavi : **saigne du nez** Moi si finalement...J'hésite entre la C et la D...

Hikari : Euuuuuuhhh Lavi...

Kyo : C'est un peu abusé en faite ces questions là...Je sens une aura très noire là...

Yû : ….. **non ce n'est pas lui**

Lavi : Je pense que je vais utiliser un joker...**saigne du nez **L'appel à un ami !

JP : Vous l'avez déjà utiliser !

Lavi : Je m'en fiche ! **se lève de son siège et va voir Lenalee **Dis ? Quel est le bonnet de ton soutient-gorge ?...

Lenalee : **ombre noir sur ses yeux **

Cross : Puréééee...Il sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les femmes...

Kyo : Faudrait que je t'apprennes comment les draguer Lavi...AAAAAH LAVI ! **se ressaisie**

_Sur le coup, un rouquin borgne au nez saignant vient de se faire éclater la tronche sur le sol assez dur, son armure inefficace par une jeune fille sur le coup en colère avec une paire de bottes tellement puissantes que cela détruit le reste du plateau..._

JP : **devant la caméra** Excusez-nous de ce malentendu...Mais notre participant n'est plus en mesure de pouvoir jouer et...

Cross : LE MAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ! **pète littéralement un plomb**

Tous : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN NNNNNNNNNN !

_Le reste du travail est finit par un rouquin enragé..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

1 : On dit que les carottes ça rend aimable...

2 : Quand on est maréchal ou grand intendant, on est intouchable aux Crows, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre eux même donner des jugements. Comme quoi, tout le monde a envie d'un côté d'être maréchal ou grand intendant...

Caro' : Ouaaah...C'était long ce chapitre ! En tout cas...Je trouve qu'il y a trop de revenus à l'hôpital et le plateau est vraiment complètement détruit...**blasé **

Miranda : Je...Je suis désolé...J'ai pas peu les arrêter..

Caro' : Mais Mira ! T'as rien fais ! Ce sont des crétins faut dire...

Miranda : GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Caro' : …...Reviews please...


End file.
